Elijah padre de los Salvatore
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Tiene lugar al finalizar el episodio 2x19. Elijah no está satisfecho con el comportamiento de los hermanos Salvatore y decide frenar la auto destrucción de Damon. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Elijah padre de los Salvatore**

"Su respeto" eso era todo lo Damon podía soportar, todo el día, todos días se sacrificaba por Stefan, él no esperaba un agradecimiento pero ahora por primera vez su hermano le había dicho que sabía que estaba enamorado de su novia, sabia cuanto le dolía y Stefan se limito a decir que para él estaba bien pues de esa manera era más protección para Elena, eso era para su hermano algo que podía usar y tirar, eso era para Elena, lo mismo que para Katherine, él no había cambiado nada era el eterno enamorado de mujeres que preferían a su hermano y como siempre su hermanito lo sabía. La ira pudo con él y empujo a Stefan contra el librero eso basto para que este se tirara contra él y mientras se gruñían y trataban de ahorcarse mutuamente escucharon un alto de Elena.

"Paren" ordeno, los chicos sin siquiera dudarlo se soltaron de inmediato pero estaban alertas listo para saltar el uno sobre el otro a la menor provocación, de pronto vieron que Elena no estaba sola sino por el contrario esta con Elijah.

"¿Ahora le has invitado?" dijo Damon incrédulo

"Elijah y yo hemos renovado los términos de nuestro acuerdo." Respondió Elena

¿De verdad?

"Los dos no sufrirán ningún daño en mis manos... Solo pido una cosa a cambio." Intervino Elijah.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Damon soberbiamente.

"Una disculpa." Dijo Elijah

"¿Una qué?"

"Lo siento por la parte que jugué en tu muerte. Estaba protegiendo a Elena... Yo siempre protegeré a Elena." Intervino por primera vez Stefan.

"Entiendo."

"El sacrifico sucederá, Damon, Bonnie será capaz de matar a Klaus sin hacerse daño y Elijah sabe como salvar mi vida. Te dije que encontraría otra forma... Y lo hice." Dijo Elena tratando de calmar a Damon.

"¿Es cierto?" desafió Damon.

"Lo es." se limito a responder Elijah

"¿Y confías en él?"

"Sí."

"Se pueden ir todos al infierno." dijo abandonando la habitación.

"El está enojado conmigo ahora... Pero entrará en razón." lo defendió Stefan.

"Quizás… Elena Necesito un tiempo a solas con Stefan y Damon" Dijo Elijah, Elena se despidió de Stefan y se fue dejando a su novio un una mirada inquietante en su rostro.

Mientras en la pieza de Damon

"Pensé que te dije que te fueras."

"Tú no me obligaste... Quiero estar aquí… Solo déjame estar aquí." Dijo Andy

"Estoy molesto...Y tú sabes que pasa, cuando estoy molesto... Tienes que irte." El no quería dañarla pero el sabia que lo haría.

"No... Necesitas saber que alguien se preocupa por ti...Yo me preocupo por ti, Damon." Pero él estaba perdido en su dolor por lo que hizo lo único que sabe a hacer la ataco bebió de su cuello y la arrojo al suelo, arrepentido de su arrebato.

"Hey." dijo mientras se acercaba y al no obtener respuesta. "Hey. Mírame." dijo Damon mientras le tomaba la cara para poder ejercer su poder mental "Fuera de aquí, antes que te mate… Solo vete… ¡Vete!" y al ver que no se movía le grito por última vez "¡Ahora!"

Elijah sabía que tenía que tomar el control, los chicos habían estado demasiado tiempo por su cuenta y ninguno había tomado las mejores decisiones pero de ambos Damon definitivamente era el más perdido, sobre todo cuando vio salir corriendo a la chica asustada.

"Stefan espérame aquí… tenemos que hablar" dijo mientras partía a la pieza de Damon, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo encontró llorando en el piso con su rostro manchado de sangre, se veía tan pequeño y tan perdido, Elijah se agacho y recogió a Damon del suelo cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía comenzó a luchar.

"Suéltame" le grito.

"Tranquilízate Damon"

"Largo esta es mi casa, largo" grito mientras trataba de empujar al vampiro original.

Elijah no dijo nada él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, si Damon se quería comportar como un niño lo trataría como uno, lo tomo de la cintura e inclino su cuerpo para dejar la cola de Damon a su disposición levantó la mano y con fuerza la dejo caer sobre el trasero del chico.

"AAhh que demonios" grito Damon

Pero solo logro que Elijah lo hiciera de nuevo, cuando logro que Damon dejara de patalear se sentó en la cama de Damon y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

"dijiste que no nos dañarías" se quejo Damon al encontrarse en esa posición, él durante su vida humana había estado demasiadas veces en esa situación para atreverse a dudar lo que ocurriría a continuación, su madre, ella siempre había dicho que esa era forma en que mejor entendía las ordenes.

Elijah evito decir que Damon no había cumplido su parte del trato, para él Damon siempre había sido especial, si como original conocía a todos su descendientes pero los hermanos Salvatore siempre fueron especiales siempre fueron sus hijos, ellos eran hijos de Katherine su Katherine, de los dos Damon siempre fue su favorito, siempre pudo ver cuanto sufría y cuanto hacia para ocultarlo, era su trabajo liberar a su hijo.

"es precisamente eso lo que estoy haciendo niñito"

Niñito ni siquiera chico, joven, niñito esa fue la palabra elegida por Elijah, Damon desde que durmió su humanidad para evitar el sufrimiento ya no era un joven, no era más que un niñito mimado que con una pataleta lograba todo lo que quería, estaba acostumbrado a lanzar berrinches claro esta guardando las proporciones él no se tira la piso a patalear el simplemente se pone a matar gente o si no tienen tanta suerte las convierte en sus juguetes, pero eso iba a parar ahora, no iba a permitir que su hijo se siguiera destruyendo, y por sobre todas las cosas no permitiría que a los hermanos Salvatore les pasar lo mismo que a él con su hermano.

"no soy un niño" grito Damon cuando sintió que Elijah le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba hasta medio muslo junto con su ropa interior.

"no, lo siento, lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Siento haberte matado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Aiii mas que quieres que te diga"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No se trata de eso Damon"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWwwwww entonces por qué OWww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por tu comportamiento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,

"NO AUCH HICE NADA"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"como tratas a esa chica"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"es solo una humana" mintió para el Andy era mucho más que una humana era la única que se preocupaba por él.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWwwwwww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Por unos minutos solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Damon y el ruido que provocaban las palmadas hasta que por fin algo se quebró en el interior de Damon.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo siento realmente lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿por qué Damon?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por todo"

SWAT, SWAT al ver que no tenía respuesta de Elijah decidió complementar la suya.

"Por Andy"

SWAT, SWAT

"Por Stefan"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Por Katherine"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Por mis padres"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por que más Damon"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por todos a los que he matado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque mas Damon"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por Elena porque la amo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Porque mas hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Aiiiii no mas por favor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por favor perdóname por haberte matado, siento haber sido irrespetuoso" Damon ya no sabía que mas decir.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT Elijah sabía que Damon jamás diría lo que faltaba porque a pesar de que siempre pretendiera solo pensar en sí, sabía que era todo lo contrario Damon desde que perdió su humanidad que no pensaba en Damon.

"por ti hijo por ti"

Damon por primera vez desde que se convirtió en vampiro sintió sufrimiento no solo físico, sino que de golpe le vino todo el dolor del que se había escondido y ahora no podía desactivar su humanidad por lo que todos estos años se le vinieron de golpe, el dolor por haber defraudado a sus padres, el dolor de ser traicionado por su hermano, el dolor del rechazo de Katherine, Elena, sus muertos él no podía con el dolor, se tomo la cabeza y grito, grito fue tan fuerte que hizo que Stefan corriera a socorrerlo, quien sabía que su hermano estaba siendo castigado no lo disfrutaba pero sabía que eso era precisamente lo que a Damon le hacía falta, pero otra cosa eran los gritos que ahora daba su hermano.

"HAS QUE PARE, HAS QUE PARE" mientras se revolcaba entre las piernas de Elijah, este con cuidado y rapidez le subió la ropa y lo acomodo en la cama.

"Respira hijo respira"

"NO PUEDO HAS QUE PARE… MÁTAME MÁTAME" cualquier cosa para no sentir.

Elijah le impidió el paso a Stefan, en ese momento Damon lo necesitaba a él más que su hermano.

"Respira"

"NO DUELE PORQUE ME HACES ESO"

"es tu humanidad hijo"

"NO LA QUIERO"

"eso no es cierto tesoro"

Después de horas de llorar Damon simplemente se durmió, Elijah se quedo todo el tiempo junto a él.

Stefan entro y se recostó en silencio junto a su hermano.

Cuando finalmente Damon despertó se encontró abrazado a su hermano, pero antes de poder reaccionar se llevo la mano libre a su trasero, él que estaba seguro le dolería por días, se dio cuenta que él seguía siendo él, solo que ahora se sentía completo, él no trataría nuevamente de bloquear su humanidad y estaba seguro que Elijah no se lo permitiría.

"ya córrete" dijo empujando a su hermano pequeño de su cama, el jamás reconocería que esa protección lo hacía feliz, ya no importaba nada el tenia a su hermano, siempre tendría a su hermano.

"idiota" se rio Stefan y le dio una fuerte palmada a su hermano.

"rayos Stefan que duele" esa declaración hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

"niños al salón tenemos que hablar"

Solo se escucho el gemido de los muchachos pero prontamente obedecieron, una vez en el salón Elijah les ordeno sentarse.

"no gracias puedo escuchar de pie"

"es una orden Damon"

Damon se sentó con mucho cuidado y de muy mala gana pero una vez que estuvieron los dos chicos sentados Elijah fue por dos bolsas de sangre y se las dio una a cada uno.

"No gracias"

"Stefan no es una pregunta es una orden entraremos en una guerra y tienes que estar fuerte"

"Puedo proteger a Elena"

"No voy a perder a ninguno de ustedes así que Stefan bebe"

"No puedo parar"

"lo harás, al comienzo será difícil pero en cuanto hayas eliminado al sangre de animal de tu sistema podrás controlarlo" y ahora dirigiéndose a Damon "solo sangre envasada, no más ataques, aquí saben de nosotros"

Damon no respondió por un lado que se creía ese tipo de darles ordenes, pero por otro lado era un alivio después de haber recuperado su humanidad.

"Está claro Damon"

"si señor" dijo finalmente al sentir el dolor en su trasero.

"ahora, no mas peleas entre ustedes, son hermanos y eso está por sobre cualquiera esta claro"

"si señor" dijeron a coro, cuando vieron la seriedad de Elijah.

"si vuelven a dañarse los azotare tan fuerte que no se sentaran en una semana"

Toda la sangre de Damon había bebido se le fue a las mejillas.

"entiendo" dijo en apenas un susurro.

"Stefan"

"si señor" El tan bien se sentía culpable de haber discutido con su hermano.

"quiero que sepan que el comportamiento que han estado llevando deja mucho que desear, así que están castigados Stefan del instituto a la casa, celular y llaves del auto por favor"

"¿Qué?"

"ya me oíste"

Stefan de mala gana le entrego las cosas a Elijah el no había sido castigado desde que había muerto y no le gustaba mucho esta experiencia.

"Damon no tienes autorización para dejar la casa, no televisión, no celular y por supuesto no alcohol"

"y que quieres que haya todo el día" dijo enojado no era justo Stefan al menos podría distraerse en el instituto.

"Investigar, nos preparamos para una guerra debes estar listo y en el tiempo que te quede, quiero que pienses en que vas a hacer, no puedes seguir vagando o buscas un trabajo o entras a la universidad mira que se perfectamente bien que hace años no pisas una"

"vas a obligarme" lo desafió, Damon sabía que Elijah podía obligar a los vampiros.

"podría o podría quitarte el añillo pero no, el que rompa se castigo sentirá mi mano en su trasero y créanme que desearan no haberlo hecho."

"si señor" dijeron a coro.

"ahora a la cama" dijo levantándose para abrazar a sus dos muchachos y los impulsó a sus habitaciones a cada uno con una palmada en el poto, pero ninguno se quejo era tarde y estaban cansados.

Al poco tiempo sintieron sonar el celular de Stefan, cuando Stefan quería correr a contestar sintió la vos de Elijah.

"si Elena soy Elijah… no ni Stefan ni Damon te pueden contestar ahora… no, están bien… están castigados sin teléfono… sí creo que así se castigan a los niños cuando se portan mal en esta época… si lo veras en el instituto… descansa" dijo cortando, y alcanzó a oír a sus niños quejarse.

"no era necesario que le dieras" se quejo Stefan.

"dije a dormir niños no querrán agregar otra semana al castigo por desobedientes."

"semanas… cuanto tiempo" dijo Damon impactado.

"Stefan dos semanas y Damon tres"

"no es justo si ya me peg… castigaste"

"Damon a menos que quieras otras nalgadas antes de dormir te aconsejo cerrar la boca y comenzar a dormir"

"Buenas noche papá" le contesto, pero no había molestia en su voz solo un alivio de no tener que ser él el responsable de tomar las decisiones.

"buenas noches hijo"

"Buenas noches papá" dijo Stefan si para su hermano Elijah era su padre lo seria para él también ellos siempre serian hermanos.

"buenas noches hijo" Dijo Elijah con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se deshacía de todo el alcohol que tenia Damon en la casa, sus chicos ni siquiera tenían la edad legal para beber.


End file.
